


The Boys’ Halloween (fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Dief, Bear and Turtle dress up for Halloween





	The Boys’ Halloween (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was from Managerie76

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNznaGO0gBFtTI0zT047Rb4sSFT8q0SYLUJ6Jhks4R1I8QCDuU9fu3fhLYfrjzTbA?key=UE1CZEtmVmxHT1hnN2s3VHVCaTdCNFFtNGdYSHR3&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
